rebellion_of_arcaelusfandomcom-20200213-history
The Sevrin Empire
The Sevrin Empire, also known as The Empire of Sevrin; is the largest empire of the known world. It has conquered many kingdoms and territories and has squashed several rebellions. Ruled by the wisdom of the Sevrin Family for the last 1000 years. History Beginning as just one city, the City of Vara, it grew out of a need to exploit new resources. Gradually assimilating the cultures of those they conquered into their own. Many have tried to find the reason as to why the Sevrin Empire has been so successful, and they nearly all agree that it is the empire's magical prowess that gives them a clear advantage. The Empire venerates magic in all its forms. This does not mean that Magic users are common place within the Empire however, in fact the only reason why the Empire has so many magic users is because of its size. Magical materials however are in common use, elemental gems (gems that hold the power of a specific element) and mithril are just some examples. These materials can be mined from raw resources or created through alchemy. Alchemy being a very obscure branch of magic, however the fact that alchemy can be performed by anyone; magic user or no, means that Magic users call this branch of magic "science". These materials allowed the creation of weapons and defenses that even rivaled the Kingdom of Arcaelus at its height. Though where the Kingdom lost these arts, the Empire maintained them. As the Empire grew, it assimilated new races, adding them to their armies with specialized units. The Goliath tribes of the Central Grasslands, for example, are used as intimidating assault troops. However no unit is more respected, or more feared, than the "Dragon Riders of Vatra". Dragons used to be a menace to the early days of the Empire, with many people becoming Dragon slayers. One man however, a man that history knows only as Vatra (meaning Fire) decided that he would tame a dragon, for his glory and the glory of the Empire. Vatra passed on these secrets, and soon the Empire had a fighting force the world had never seen. Much of the training of the "Dragon Riders", or "Vatra" as they are more commonly known, is kept a secret; but few survive the grueling training. When a recruit finally joins the ranks of the "Vatra" they become a member of the most deadly and prestigious military units in existence. Government The Head of Government and Head of State are The Emperor, the current Emperor is Cassius Sevrin IV. It is from him that all laws and edicts flow, yet the day to day politics is mostly handled by a large noble elite. This elite, composed of the original noble families that supported the Sevrin family, act as advisors. However there have been incidents in the past when the Emperor has dispensed with these advisors and followed his own conscious. Sometimes for good, sometimes for ill. Directly beneath the Emperor and the Royal family, are the Viceroys. The Viceroys are regional governors, ruling over a territory in the Emperors name. These territories are composed of the lands that have been conquered, and the title of Viceroy is usually given to the previous ruling family of the area. Thus the territories that are conquered more easily accept Imperial rule, and the Viceroys have little need to rebel. The current Viceroys are: Viceroy for Nabodese territory= Rydan Tonesto- The House of Tonesto was the Royal house of Nabodese, originaly King Varin Sevrin IV attempted to rule this territory as he ruled his own, however there was much resistance from the Nabodese Nobility, King Varin created the Viceroy-ship and made the Nabodesean Royal family rulers of the territory. To solidify the agreement the Nabodesean Princess Keishara Tonesto, was wed to Varin's son Artamo Sevrin. The House of Tonesto remains one of the most loyal subjects of the empire, with Nabodese supplying a vast number of troop to the Imperial Army. Viceroy of Olurin territory= Quevor Polathi- The Trading House of Polathi, were not the original rulers of the Olurin Republic. At the time that the Empire had declared their desire for conquest, the Chancellor was Barabaeg Tofsyn. Barabaeg was a warrior at heart, and so rallied his Dwarven Kin and prepared them for war. House Polathi was headed by Doramdir Polathi, he had traded extensively with the Empire, and knew of their military might, he also knew from Empire contacts that the Empire had a secret weapon never before used in battle, "The Dragon Riders of Vatra." Whilst Tofsyn called in his troops, Doramdir sent word to the Empire. Doramdir would give the Empire the city and lands in exchange for them not being scorched by Dragon fire. So when Tofsyn took his men to battle, House Polathi's men stayed behind, saying they would defend the city. House Tofsyn was burned to the ground that day. With no member of House Tofsyn left in the city, Doramdir Polathi took control, and immediately surrendered. As reward for this action the Polathi were made Viceroys. Many people within the Olurin territory quietly curse the name of House Polathi, because despite Doramdir acting to save his city and it's lands, he had abandoned and betrayed his commander; something which the Dwarves of Olurin can not forgive. Viceroy of Sodian territory= Ustol Aleskel- Sodain was an Empire of the Central Plains. Large and sparsely populated, it could not gather it's troops in time to offer a resistance to the Imperial troops that occupied it. Intense guerrilla warfare broke out, nearly ending with Sodain gaining it's independence. Emperor Oberon Sevrin, forever after known as the Dragon Emperor, had become enraged by the acts of rebellion and so he ordered the "Vatra" to raise Sodian to the ground. When the smoke cleared much of the grassland had been turned to desert, now known as the Central Desert Plains. The Imperial House of Ranuril was stripped of their power, and every last man woman and child of the house was put to the sword. Emperor Oberon raised his bastard son Simeon to Imperial Nobility and made him Viceroy of the Sodian territory. Simeon took a hero from Sevrin legend for his last name, and thus house Aleskel was born. To this day however the Sodian territory remains one of the more troublesome corners of the empire, and it certainly has the loudest voice for independence. Viceroy of Arcaelus territory= His Imperial Highness Prince Leander Sevrin- Born three years before the end of the "Unification War" Leander is the youngest Viceroy at 23 years old. As the crown Prince, Leander was given the territory for his 18th birthday; the day he became a man in Imperial society. His Father Cassius Sevrin, wanted his son to learn how to rule, before he took the imperial throne. Leander has so far proven to be an able ruler, listening to the voice of the people and enacting reforms. His most persistent battle is with "The Children of Syddros", Leander attempting to improve the quality of life for the citizens of Arcaelus has introduced new technologies, many of which are powered by magic, and nearly all of them have been heralded as blasphemous by "The Children of Syddros". However not all is good or straight forward in the Arcaelus territory, factions both from the Empire and from without are attempting to take advantage of Leanders youth and inexperience. The criminal underground is thriving in the city of Manticore, and despite the intention to restore peace and police the city, the city guard are guilty of corruption. Some are on the take, and some are sadists looking to abuse the populous of Manticore. Religion Unlike the Kingdom of Arcaelus, the Sevrin Empire has no State Religion. That does not mean that there is no faith, it just means that matters of Religion and the State are kept seperate, with the State remaining secular in practice. The main reason for this is that the Empire is home to many religions, and it would cause unrest if it backed one in favour of the others. There are three main faiths in the Empire: The Flock of Archon- Believing that the God Archon, created everything and is therefor the rightful ruler of all. He smites down the evil and praises the good. It is through him that all rulers gain their right to rule. Above all else the followers of Archon are not to interfere in the natural order of the world. Everything lives and everything will die, therefor the practices of necromancy are forbidden by the teachings of Archon, and all undead are his enemy. Faith of the Octoform- Believing in eight Gods/goddesses that have a unique sphere of influence, Faith of the Octoform is actually elven in origin, but has since progressed to become a major faith adopted by many different races. For more information on the Faith of the Octoform see the article. The Supplicants of Norvos- Believing that life has no meaning, and that the only point of existence is to experience as much as possible. Norvos stemming from the ancient Sevrin word "Norvo" meaning empty/nothing. The followers however are not depressed or morbid, most are free spirited, believing that they know the truth and that life should be lived and enjoyed because it is all that there is. The religion is known for its wild hedonism, and it is rumored that some of it's followers practice necromancy, something that angers "The Flock of Archon." Category:History Category:Location